1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal panel and a liquid crystal display apparatus having excellent contrast properties.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as an LCD) displays characters and images, using the electrooptical characteristics of liquid crystal molecules. The LCD generally uses a liquid crystal panel in which polarizing plates are placed on both sides of a liquid crystal cell, and can display a black image under no voltage application in a normally black mode, for example. The LCD has a problem in that a contrast ratio in front and oblique directions is low. In order to solve this problem, a liquid crystal panel using a retardation film has been disclosed (for example, see JP 3648240 B). However, the further increase in performance of the LCD is desired on the market, and as one example, there is a demand for a liquid crystal display apparatus exhibiting a higher contrast ratio, capable of outputting characters and images clearly.
Further, although it is known to enhance the brightness of a liquid crystal display apparatus using a reflective polarizing plate for the purpose of enhancing display properties of the liquid crystal display apparatus, the enhancement of a contrast using the reflective polarizing plate has not been realized.